What if for Intruder
by boundenid
Summary: What if... Sheppard had decided to see his family after when he was back on Earth.  Spoilers for Intruder and Outcast.


Just a little what if.

spoilers for Outcast, but set just after John's promotion. Could be considered a missing scene from the Intruder.

He hovered at the entrance to the SGC unsure what to do next. He was still in his dress blues the congratulations on his promotion finally complete. He and the rest of the Atlantis staff had been given a few days off before heading out on the Daedalus. With a sigh he realized there was really only one thing he could do," Daedalus, beam me to the D.C. headquarters of Sheppard Industries."

Pausing to straiten the jacket of his uniform he caught the glint of the silver oak leaf now adorning his shoulders. Breathing in he stepped into the headquarters of his father's business debating what he would say.

He walked through the revolving door and made a beeline for the receptionist. Straining to keep his face impassive he said," I wish to speak to Patrick Sheppard, is he here?"

"Yes he is, just head up to his office where his personal secretary will announce your visit, it's the..."

"top floor third door on the right, I know." He flashed her a smile before walking down the hall to the elevators.

He walked up to the secretary," Excuse me ma'am, I wish to speak to Mr. Sheppard, is he free?"

"He is currently in a meeting, but he will be free in 15 to 20 minutes. Will you wait?"

"Yes I will wait."

"What is the purpose of this visit?"

"Just tell him someone from the Air Force wishes to speak with him, if he needs further information tell him it is a lieutenant colonel." She nodded at him, so he went to stand at the window.

Fifteen minutes later a man entered the reception area, and John knew it was time to try mending his relationship with his father. He saw the secretary stand up and then her muffled voice," Mr. Sheppard, a Lt. Colonel from the Air Force his here to see you," and then," he will see you now."

Stepping forward John entered his father's office. Patrick Sheppard was facing away from the door when he said," Please tell me what my son has done now, colonel."

Laughing to himself John spoke," You know, you always expected the worst of me, Dad."

"John," breathed his father in disbelief," What are you doing here?"

" What, I need an excuse to see my father now?" at a pointed glare from his the elder Sheppard John sighed and stated," I was in town, figured I'd stop by and try to mend some fences."

His father gave him a once over, quirked an eyebrow, and questioned," In your dress blues."

"I was just promoted, the office was on the way to my hotel, figured it would save time, because I'm shipping out again in a couple of days." John offered as his reason, and most of it was true anyways.

"Promoted," Patrick's voice rang with disbelief," after the fiasco in Afghanistan"

" Yep, promoted, awarded the Metal of Honor, and assigned Military Commander of a base." John was normally a modest man, but hell this was his father, the man who had never approved of him, the one who said he would fail in the military, so John felt in titled to a little bragging." How are you though, Dad, I can see the business is going strong."

The question seemed to snap the business mogul out of his stupor and he replied," I am doing well, Dave is slowly taking in the reigns, as I plan to retire in a few months. Medal of Honor though, that's pretty special John. Might I inquirer as to what event led to your recieving it?"

" Sorry Dad, it's classified, and before you ask the circumstances surrounding my promotion as well as the location the base I will be in command of are also classified." responded John," so retiring, and Dave gets the company just like I always knew he would. How is Dave by the way?"

"He's good, just down the hall if you would like with him, I"ll call him over."

" That would be nice."

-5 minutes later-

" Dad, what did you want? I was just going over some pretty impor... JOHN!" exclaimed Dave," wh- what are you doing here?"

Smiling John responded," was in the neighborhood, decided to mend some fences, and here I am."

" What brought this on, last time you basically told us that you never wanted to see us again"

"Dave over the last year I've faced a lot of... death, and I realized that life is damn short, especially for someone in my line work. So I made a promise to myself, a promise to try and fix things between us. This is me making that first step."


End file.
